


Meet the Parents or The (Insert How Many Years I've Loved You Here) Itch

by thedarkestdaisy



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Bass' POV, F/M, No Filter Ending, Probably the most graphic smut I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkestdaisy/pseuds/thedarkestdaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is this true, Bass?”<br/>“Mom, please stop.” Charlie pleads next to me. Rachel silences her with a stern look before turning back to me.<br/>“Yeah, we- it's hard to explain how it all started.” Wow, this is my worst meet the parents speech ever. And I already know the parents.</p>
<p>The ending to No Filter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Parents or The (Insert How Many Years I've Loved You Here) Itch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Filter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183407) by [thedarkestdaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkestdaisy/pseuds/thedarkestdaisy). 



> A few of you were wanting something in Bass' POV.  
> And I have a hard time saying no.

We're on our knees in her bed and I have Charlie's back flush against me, our legs in a tangled mess of sheets. My cock digs into the curvature of her ass as she trembles and pants under my fingers when I skim them over the goosebumps on her hipbones. I laugh a bit when she gyrates against me, desperate for relief and seeking me out in the place she wants me most. 

“You're a little impatient.” I bend down to whisper in her ear, my nose dragging along the slope of her neck. I catch a whiff of her scent- the most intoxicating smell nature could ever gift me with. Her perfume mixes with sweat to create this nearly debilitating scent. I lick a hot stripe sending her into mewling sounds of sexual frustration. 

“I swear to God if you don't fuck me I'm going to- _Ahhh!_ ” Her words come out a hoarse plea and turn into an unabashed scream when I reach down between her legs to roll my finger over her swollen clit. “Ooooh.” Her head falls back against my shoulder in waves of sweaty amber as she keens loudly into my ear, “ _Fuuuuuuck_. Bass, please. I need you inside me. Bend me over and **fuck me**.”

And the way she talks!

Oh my little darling, I'm going to fuck you until it hurts. Just the way you like it.

I've never been with a woman so eager to speak to me during. Usually it's all looking the other way and avoiding eye contact until the deed is done. And then even more avoidance on my part. 

But it's not like that with Charlie and I find that I like it. Call some it crazy kink I'd never known I had (until Charlie) but when those pretty lips start talking and telling me all the things I do to her- all the things she wants me to do to her, I fucking lose it. There is not a damn thing on earth that could tear me away from Charlie before I give her exactly what she begs for. 

“You want me to bend you over like some dirty little whore?” I whisper hotly into her neck.

“No. I want you to fuck me like some dirty little whore.” She grinds in a low graveled out pitch; voice gone raspy with desire making the uncomfortable swelling of my cock turn into something akin to painful. Fuck. All my life I've loved her voice; the way she talks so bluntly and from the heart, the sound of her laughter as it wrinkles her nose, the little whines she makes when she complains and the high-pitched screeching she'd make when she got into tickle fights with her brother on the living room floor (that happened two months ago). I love every little sound that comes out of those lips. God, I need to be moving inside her, I need the friction. But I love watching her squirm and plead for release. I get a huge kick out of it. She becomes so wanton that she loses all inhibitions and nothing exists outside of this bed and our pleasure.

I forcibly shove her down onto the mattress and she lands on her elbows with a grunt before I roughly pull her ass back into me and hold her hips still as she starts bucking a rhythm onto me again. A sharp slap on her cheek stills her long enough so I can rub the tip of my cock against her center. She is slick with heat and I’m dying to bury myself inside of her. I knock her knees further apart and she leans forward to present herself to me. I go in slow and every inch I sink in is like a small death that tightens my chest. 

“If you don't start moving I'm going to have to kill you and fuck your dead body. I'm serious. I will _do it_.” _Jesus **Christ.**_ She moans into a pillow beneath her. When I bottom out I pull back and slowly piston my hips. Moving within her is like being encapsulated by a burning frenzy of lust. I just want to touch her everywhere at once and drive her as crazy as she makes me. “Go faster. Tear my pussy up with your big cock, Bass.”

That makes me quicken my thrusts. My nails dig into her hips deep enough that I feel like I've latched onto bone.“Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?” I ask between strokes. One thing I learned was to keep her talking. She gets off on my responses as much as I get off on the things she says.

“Yeah and I suck your cock with it.” She pushes back, slamming herself onto me. She's starting to get rough so I give her a hard buck that shifts her body closer to the headboard more than an inch. This poor bed. I'm going to have to tighten the bolts again. “Pull my hai-”

Before she can finish I have her lovely blonde strands wrapped around my knuckles in a fist. She chokes out another moan when I yank her head back. Her back arches down in a beautiful dip. I lean forward and plant biting kisses over the fevered skin of her neck. She gives off a small sigh of satisfaction so I pull her hair back harder making her scream as I double my efforst to relentlessly rail into her.

“I'm about to come inside you, Charlie. Gonna fill you up until you're dripping with my cum.” I growl down at her, shifting my hips to hit her deeper. The new position makes her lose her mind. Charlie brings out this dirty side of me I had no idea existed. “Do you want that, sweetheart?”

“Yesyesyesyes. Fill me, Bass. I wanna feel it all.” She starts clawing at the sheets and suffocating herself in the pillow as soon as I let go of her hair. It barely mutes the wolfish howl that comes out of her little body. Charlie goes rigid beneath me and her inner muscles clench around me in the tightest grip that I nearly lose my breath. I can feel it coming. My balls tighten and before I can stutter on another gasp of air I'm letting it go inside her. I double over her as my body goes stiff, straining to pump the last remains of my orgasm out. 

“I love it when we do that.” She says in a small, breathy voice from beneath me. I can only nod in agreement at this point. I pull out and collapse on my pillow beside her. She throws her arms and legs out in a post-coital stretch similar to that of a star fish and she hums to the song coming from the wireless speaker from it's perch on the dresser.

“I love it when we do that, too.” Charlie laughs at me before coming to my side and curling a leg around my hips.

“I can feel it dripping out of me,” she whispers, fingers trailing lightly along my chest. My brows pop to the top of my forehead. I swear, her mouth says the first thing that comes to her mind. Dear Lord, grant me a swift recovery time for round two. Like right now. Right now would work perfectly. This woman is going to kill me and I will enjoy every second of it. Wrapped around her and the sheets of the bed is how I want to live the rest of my life. She shifts on her elbow and leans up to give me a peck on the lips but pulls away before I can begin to fully ravish her sweet mouth. “Get up. We have to get ready.”

“For wha-” Wait a fucking second. 

No. 

_OH FUCKING GOD DAMN, **NO**_

**FUCK! FUCK-FUCK-FUCK!!!**

**It's _WEDNESDAY!_ Wednesday _FAMILY DINNER_**

God fucking dammit.

My eyes snap toward the alarm clock on her dresser. We have forty-five minutes to get to her parents house. Actually, I have forty-five minutes until my execution. I knew this day was coming. Sooner or later I would have to come to terms with the fact that Charlie has swept me off my feet and I am totally irrevocably in love with her. But then there's the problem of her parents- who are practically my childhood friends. Sure, they love me. But I doubt they will love me loving Charlie. That might be where they draw the line.

This is probably going to be the most exciting and or terrifying Matheson family dinner I will ever attend. Maybe even my last one. I will also likely be stabbed at some point tonight. Miles is going to hate me. Over thirty years of friendship and it will end tonight.

My eyes flick towards Charlie as she stands in front of the dresser. She's messing with my phone again and suddenly one of her favorite playlists starts playing from the speaker. Our songs calm me. I get a lump in my throat looking at her. She is by far the greatest thing to ever happen to me. And I suddenly want to rub it in everyone's face how wonderful the woman I love is. And she is finally all mine.

I roll out of bed with a groan and slowly stalk across the bedroom to her. I pin her against the dresser. When she looks up our eyes meet in the mirror. She smiles at me, “Do you think we have time for a shower quickie?”

I nod my head in the affirmative once before she breaks out of my hold and drags me to the shower.

 

 

When I pull into the driveway of the Matheson house Charlie pouts as the music cuts off when I kill the ignition. We were dancing and singing the entire way here. It's just what we do if we're in a car (among a few other things). I let her scroll through my phone to pick out songs we like because she makes the perfect road DJ. She dances and sings, uncaring if the windows are rolled down and at one point the people in the turning lane next to us miss their green light because they can't stop staring. Charlie says you should always enjoy the ride. So we do. Sometimes more than others- like in the backseat for instance.

“Lets just go in and just be ourselves,” I start when I pull up to the white colonial two story house that looks like the cover for a Better Homes and Gardens magazine.

“You don't want me to do that.” She says with a devilish grin. “I want to put myself all over you. I highly doubt riding my boyfriend on the dinning room table of my childhood home is going to do us any favors.”

“Sometimes I think you have a harder time keeping your pants on than I do.” I say with a pointed look at her skinny-jean clad thighs. When we walk (well, she does this limpy sort of thing- I'll have to be more gentle?) up the sidewalk I have to fight every instinct not to hold her hand or pull her into my side. It was always a little hard to do before but now it feels like I'm going against nature. She must feel it too- before we ascend the wooden stairs of the porch she gently bumps her shoulder into mine while beaming a comforting smile up at me.

Fuck it all. I don't care what happens tonight. I'll be alright so as long as Charlie and I walk out together. That's the only thing that matters now. Us.

We walk through the threshhold and immediately Miles pulls us in with one of the most stupid shit-eating smiles I've ever seen grace his face. “So. How are you guys doing tonight?”

One sentence in and it's already the oddest conversation I've ever had with him. He's oddly nice and already overly friendly and sociable. It's all wrong. He should be in a corner brooding and texting Nora while she gets the bar ready or teasing Danny about his latest girlfriend. Because that kid goes through girlfriends faster than America goes through Happy Meals.

Holy fuck on a hot tin roof, he already knows. 

“I'm doing fine,” Charlie answers warily, totally picking up on her uncle's odd behavior. I notice that she doesn't answer for the both of us. She's quick on her feet. We might survive this just yet. And then Miles turns to me with a pleased look on his face. 

Nope, he knows something's up. We're totally fucked.

“How are you doing, Bass? You never called me back from last weekend.” He stares me down, eyes searching for an answer I am unwilling to give. I can't really tell him that I was plowing into Charlie all over her apartment. And then my apartment. And the car on the way to my apartment. My eyes skirt past him to briefly touch on Charlie. She's biting her lip to keep herself from saying anything self-incriminating. I can tell it's hard for her.

“Sorry, I was busy so I spent the weekend in.” It's not a lie. The only reason we left her apartment was to pick up my car and grab groceries. Which turned into having sex all over my kitchen bar as we made chicken cacciatore. 

“Oh.” He frowns and nods to himself. I can tell in an instant he doesn't fully believe me. Nora must have told him something happened after Charlie's stand-up. What a snitch. “I drove by your apartment Sunday. You weren't there.” His eyes narrow like a hawk spotting something feasible and I'm not totally certain that I'm going to be able to keep this lie from him. And then he surprises the both of us as he turns his sights back on Charlie. “Do you know where he was?” 

They stare at each other, Charlie frowns at him but he gives no quarter. “What? He's a grown man, I doubt he needs a babysitter.” And then she snorts. “Most of the time.”

Nice deflection, sweetheart.

“Right. That makes sense. I mean, he lives on the other side of town. There would be absolutely no reason for you to know wh-” Miles' interrogation is interrupted by some higher power in the form of Danny Matheson. The young man comes barreling down the stairs to crash into her. She tries to smile through a grimace when he squeezes her too tight and I feel a little bad for the bruises I discovered on her body when I had her back against the slippery tiles in the shower.

“Hey, pooface.” He greets her in the oddest way. 

“Hey, big stupid dummy.” And she completely goes along with it. 

It's sort of adorable in a weird way. They are the only set of siblings I know that have loved each other their entire lives. I know my sisters and I only started liking each other when I moved out. Same with Ben and Miles. But the Matheson siblings have loved each other the second Charlie held her squirming little newborn brother in her tiny arms. He doesn't let her go until she wraps her arms around him and kisses him on the cheek. Something stirs in me that makes it hard not to reach out and reclaim her. From _Danny_. Her little brother- I am becoming jealous of her little brother. Lord help me. I am _so_ whipped.

Then he turns to me and his smile drops like I've somehow offended him with my mere presence. What the hell, I thought we were buddies, you little shit. He crosses his arms over his chest and looks me head on with the most formidable blue glare I've seen cross that youthful face.

“So you guys got here at the same time.” He says, briefly turning his glare on Charlie. “Did you guys maybe drive here? In the _together_ way?” Miles goes to stand beside him, effectively blocking the door and trapping us in the house. Did they plan this out or something? No way. Miles doesn't plan anything. His plans are to accidentally come upon something and pretend it was a good idea all along. That way if it blows up in his face he doesn't have any claim to it. 

I turn to her and she looks at me with purpose. Obviously she has no fucking clue what's happening here but she is also surprised by the Matheson men. I raise my brows and she gives me a firm nod. We have to present a united front otherwise they'll tear us down in seconds. And then Miles traps Charlie under a hard stare and for a moment she looks affronted.

And then her emotions start to play upon her face like a freaking movie. 

First she bites her lips- it's the first sign that she has something to say but she knows she should keep her mouth closed. Her eyes flicker up to the ceiling and then to the left like she's trying to come up with some other answer before the question is ever asked. She looks so adorably guilty it's almost hard to watch. Then she looks down at her shoes to escape the heated glares coming from her brother and uncle. I can tell she's seconds away from cracking so I clear my throat and then she shifts her eyes back to me and smiles. My face folds to grin back.

“Oh my God,” Danny moans. “ _Eww._ You're totally sleeping together.”

Dammit Danny, you perceptive little fucker. 

“Wait. What?” Miles turns to Danny who is currently high-fiving Charlie (Wait. What?). “No, stop high-fiving her.” Then he pushes Danny back and closes in on the two of us. “What the hell? Are you two really… I mean- have you guys gone on a date or anything?”

“Like he said,” Charlie grins. “we stayed in.” 

Miles looks at us for a total of two seconds before coming to realization. His entire face wrinkles in disgust and it makes me laugh. Which makes him glare at me.“Gross. Too much, too fast. Are you a thing or a _thing_? Like Netflix and chill or like lovey dovey hearts and rose petals and googly eyes and dirty texts and dinners for two?”

“Like sharing mouth saliva?” Danny snorts and then groans as Charlie digs her elbow into his ribs.

“What's the difference between a thing and _thing_?” Charlie quietly asks more to herself. She will never have to know the answer to that question. We are the best of all the things.

“Yes. But I will neither confirm or deny the insinuation of dirty text messaging. Also, from this moment on, you are no longer allowed to borrow my phone for any purpose.” 

“Gross. That answered every question I never wanted to ask.” Miles looks regretful for a moment but then his shoulders relax and he rolls his eyes in resignation. “This _thing_ -” he indicates between Charlie and I with a wave of his hand. “between you two is gross. Because it's you guys. But _because_ its you guys… it's right. It's just the way it should be.”

Break my fucking heart, brother.

“I'm glad you approve?” I'm not sure but it feels like he's giving me his permission to be with Charlie. Which is dumb. We've already had each other thousands of times, no stopping that now. Charlie was laying down the tracks for us before I even knew we had a train.

“You're welcome,” He says with something that sounds like pride. “I'm sort of rooting for you two. You can thank Nora for that-” Called it! “But you can repay me by never getting handsy in front of me. Ever. Or looking at each other like you're going to turn the living room into your little sex dungeon any second.” I turn to wiggle my brows at Charlie. Her lips form into a straight line as she tries not to laugh. Miles groans and snaps his fingers between us. “Stop that! That's exactly what I'm talking about!”

“We were just looking at each other!” Do we look at each other differently now? More affectionately and stuff? 

“Yeah, like you were planning on where to hang the swing!” Miles blanches as soon as the words leaves his mouth. “Oh God, no. This is no longer teasing funny. I think I'm going to make myself sick with this.”

“That's nice Miles,” Charlie reaches up and affectionately pats him on the shoulder. “Just remember it was you and Nora who schemed to get us together when Mom and Dad turn family dinner into a WWE Smackdown.” Miles steps back and vehemently shakes his head in the negative. 

“No, I'm going to pretend I don't know anything.” Then he turns and walks out of the foyer and further into the house before loudly announcing, “Charlie and Bass are here!”

“ _Together_ ,” Danny whispers and turns to follow Miles after he gives Charlie a wink and a dorky thumbs up. I guess he's rooting for us too?

When we get to the kitchen Charlie hugs Ben and Rachel. I give Miles a warning look to **FOR THE LOVE of GOD, PLEASE** keep his mouth shut before kissing Rachel on the cheek and patting Ben on the back. Charlie and Ben gather dishes and utensils while Miles sets out the casserole dish and the bowl of steamed vegetables on the counter. Rachel pulls a loaf of bread from the oven and tasks me with cutting slices while Danny offers me a beer from the fridge. When he hands it to me it's half gone. I tilt my brow at him but he shrugs and pointedly looks at Charlie across the kitchen. _Really? My beer for your silence?_ I roll my eyes and he steals another pull from the bottle. 

What the hell is it with all the Matheson kids drinking my beer?

Rachel takes off her apron and briefly looks around the kitchen before declaring everything ready to eat and commanding us into an orderly line along the counter and stove for food. We all load our plates and file into the dining room. Rachel and Ben sit at opposite heads of the table. Danny pulls his chair out between Miles and his mom. Charlie and I are the last ones to sit at the table. I seat myself across from Miles, diagonal to Ben just as Charlie plops down in her usual seat beside me across from Danny. 

Danny begins shoveling food into his mouth and Ben asks everyone how their day is as we tuck into our plates. A pitcher of sweet tea is nearly tipped over as Charlie pours herself a glass. And then I suddenly get the image of her spread out over the table and licking trails of sugary stickiness off her body. Yup, I knew that image was going to hit me. Danny looks up mid-bite and snickers at her like an evil little brother. 

Rachel starts because she usually has less to say. She work for the government. That's pretty much all we know about her job. She could be a spy-assasin (though I very much doubt it), a secret military figurehead (again, doubtful) or a scientist of some sort (it's totally that one- she's smarter than anyone at this table and she probably builds missiles or super soldier serums)- but she'll never tell us. She only says how her day went.

“I had a good day.” It's a simple smile and a shrug before she starts forking the casserole into her mouth. Danny stops eating when his turn is up. He wipes his mouth off with the back of his hand. 

“I only got told to shut up by the teachers once. And at the end of the day Sandy and I put all the freshman chairs on the third floor and tin foiled random teacher's desks.”

“Danny, what the hell?!” Rachel puts down her utensils and I can tell the Smackdown is about to start. Thankfully the heat isn't on Charlie and I.

“It's okay! The desks have a little box of chocolates in the drawers we could jimmy open!” He holds his hands up like he's defending himself from getting smacked in the back of his head.

“You know I'm going to ground you now, right?” Ben sighs, his fingers clasped and arms steepled over his plate while he decides his punishment. Danny nods in understanding.

“Worth it.”

“You're suppose to pull the prank on the last day of school. Not in the middle of the year, stupid.” Charlie says after a moment.

“I was just giving them a taste. Not all of us can come up with a super awesome idea like doing a school wide disco dance-off twenty minutes before the bell while a select group of seniors fill the hallways with pillows, silly string, fog machines, and a horse in chainmail- resulting in the most epic and only pillow fight to ever take place at our high school.”

“You're forgetting about the slip and slide on the freshman football field,” Charlie smiles smugly. “Some people just can't compete with my kind of awesome.”

“You were grounded for four months.” Ben reminds her.

“Worth it.” She smiles sweetly at her father. I remember Ben telling me once that he was kind of astonished and proud that his daughter could pull off such an enormous prank. “Dad, did you have a good day?”

“Until just now, yes.” He smiles back at her before turning to Danny. “You have to go to school early tomorrow and at least put the chairs back in their respectable rooms.”

“What about the teacher's desks?”

“You said you left them chocolate?” Ben asks and Danny nods. “I'll let it slide.”

“Well, it seems like all of you had a better day then I did. I'm stumped on a case.” Miles frowned at his plate. When Miles gets stuck on a case he turns into a mopey schmuck. And then he questions all the choices he's made to me at some ungodly hour in the morning. He needs a new set of eyes.

“You should call in Jeremy,” I comment.

“Jeremy is insane. It's like someone put all the bad ideas a human could have into his head.” Miles bites on the inside of his cheek. A sign that he doesn't think he has another choice and he's probably already considered bring Jeremy in on the case. “He has a complete disregard for rules and procedure. Which is probably what I need right now.”

“Just give him a call. Can't hurt.”

“Yeah, okay.” Then something shifts in Miles' eyes and he turns to Charlie. “How was your day, Charlie? Do anything interesting this week?”

“Nope. Just went to work and stayed home.” She then shovels food in her mouth similar to the eating method of her brother. I can tell things are going to get a little sticky conversation wise from here on out. I rip my slice of bread into little pieces and swipe them along the remnants of casserole on my plate, trying not to look too invested in the turn of conversation.

“I heard from Nora that you did a pretty funny set at Comedy night.” Miles says with a smile that reminds me of an animal playing with its food. Beside him Danny looks jilted.

“You didn't do a run through of it with me first? I'm hurt, big sister.” He doesn't look half as sad as his words sound.

“You already know about it, little brother.” She grinds out beside me and Danny's eyes flicker over to me once before he nods, totally catching on way too quickly about things I have questions about. Did he know about Charlie and me before there was a Charlie and me? I wouldn't put it past him- the kid is aware of everything.

“How about you, Bass? Do anything fun this week?” Ben asks me and I have to refrain from saying “your daughter” because I know that would be a dick move.

“No?” I didn't mean to say it like that. 

“Are you sure?” Miles toys with me. He is evil and I've been okay with that up until now where he's using it against me. Charlie turns in her seat to look at me, as if witnessing my foot-in-mouth moment is funny. It probably is. If tables were turned I know I would be laughing at her.

“Yeah, Bass.” Danny says with too much enthusiasm. “What did you do this week?” And then he eyes Charlie over the table. I suddenly realize that I don't trust Danny a single bit and I kind of want to slap him with my empty plate. I'm sure he's just seconds away from tattling on us.

“Okay, you two are acting weird.” Rachel looks to Miles and Danny with an inquisitive brow. “What's up?”

“Nothing.” Danny responds to quickly. And I know this is the moment Charlie and I have been dreading. Danny, you're killing me.

“Really? Because it seems like you know something funny and then when I find out what it is it's not going to be very funny and you're probably going to be in even more trouble.” Rachel says to Danny in her authoritarian mom voice. I can feel my eyes widen. There's really no way to get around Rachel now.

“I'm not even the one you should be mad at!” Danny points to Charlie across the table. Danny, I'm going kill you.

“Seriously? You lasted like thirty minutes!” Charlie shouts at him. “Does the sacred bond of siblings mean nothing to you?!”

“I'm just trying to deflect from my situation. If they're mad at you chances are they'll go easier on me.”

“Not if you are a part of it.” Ben adds with a glare to his son. “Spill it. What's going on?”

“Don't.” Charlie pleads to Danny. They share a look of wills and in seconds I know Danny is going to fold. I scoot my chair a foot back on the hardwood floor. It's probably best not to be in Ben's reach at this point. I shoot Miles a look that clearly reads I am no longer his best friend and he's going to owe me for letting Danny out us like this. He shrugs his shoulders and sits back to watch the scene unfold. Asshole. 

“Charlie and Bass.” Danny says quietly to his mother.

“Charlie and Bass did what?” Rachel and Ben look at each other, both confused with their son's explanation.

“I'm going to kill you, Danny.” Charlie growls at him. He brings his hands up and shrugs like he had no choice.

“I don't get it. What do mean? What did they do?” Ben asks his son to clarify.

"I'm going to slaughter you." Charlie adds.

“No. I mean Charlie and Bass. Sitting in a tree? K-I-S-S-I-N-G?” I can feel the tension in the air the second the letters leave his mouth. Beside me Charlie looks like she's torn between screaming at her brother and diving across the table to choke him out. Miles is beginning to realize that maybe there were better ways to let his brother know that his best friend is sleeping with his niece and if he doesn't think I'm going to rat him out to Ben and Rachel he is so wrong.

Rachel and Ben go deadly silent with a shared look across the table. They hold a silent conversation in the way only people who love each other and have gone through some shit together can. And then Rachel turns on me and I'm not sure if I should keep eye contact with her or watch out for Ben stabbing me in the neck with his fork.

“Is this true, Bass?”

“Mom, please stop.” Charlie pleads next to me. Rachel silences her with a stern look before turning back to me.

“Yeah, we- it's hard to explain how it all started.” Wow, this is my worst meet the parents speech ever. And I already know the parents.

“Think I know how it started,” Danny says to himself with a snicker before Rachel turns her stern look on him too. “Oh, come on! She's been in love with Bass since before she could tie her shoes and he's been falling for her ever since she graduated high school.” Okay so I guess Danny really is totally aware of everything. “They're like Romeo and Juliet without the poisoning and stabby scenes.”

“And angst,” Miles adds from across the table as Ben rolls his eyes at him. Miles sits up straightener in his chair the second Rachel opens up her mouth to probably yell at me. “No, really. Do you not see how happy they are?” Everyone turns to look at us and I feel like we're on the spot. Charlie makes a grab for my hand under the table. I squeeze it back. “We'd be assholes to tell them to just turn off their feelings and ignore each other for the rest of their lives. And Danny is right. Charlie's been telling us how much she loves Bass and that she wants to marry him since she could speak in sentences. Probably took Bass a long time to realize it but he feels the same way too. I can just see it on their faces.”

I don't think I've ever been as grateful to have Miles for a friend until now. He always has my back.

Ben looks at each of us thoughtfully. His blue eyes studying and his mind searching for all the little components that made up me and Charlie's interactions through out the years. When his eyes land on his daughter again they soften and his shoulders slacken with relief. “Do you love him?”

“Seriously, Ben?” Everyone ignores Rachel. 

“Always.” She answers instantly with conviction and without doubt. He swallows hard and looks just as stumped as Rachel at the other end of the table. I was expecting a blind fury from her but she must see what Miles was talking about. Because she hasn't kicked me out or killed me. 

Yet. 

And then Ben asks me the same question. Do I love her? God, do I love her- she's my world. And so I tell him as much.

“I love her. I want to be the only person on earth who knows how to make her happy because she's the only person on earth who can make me happy.” Okay. That was awkward. That was pretty much the equivalent of cutting my heart out of my chest and placing it on the table for everyone to scrutinize and judge. Under the table she strokes the back of my hand with her thumb. “And to be honest with you I came here expecting to cut all ties with you if it meant it was easier for her to be with me. Because Miles is right. I love her too much to give her up. And I won't.”

Rachel runs a hand across her face as she lets out an exasperated sigh. I focus on the warmth of Charlie's fingers laced with mine.

“If you're happy, I'm happy.” Ben finally says to us. It feels like a weight has been lifted off of us and Charlie visibly relaxes next to me. “Right, Rachel?”

Rachel silently looks at us for what feels longer than a minute. She looks down at Charlie's empty plate and then her forehead wrinkles in little frown line. “You're not pregnant, are you?” She asks Charlie. My eyes widen and i swear I stop breathing for a second there. I can honestly say that was the last thing I was expecting to hear from her. Beside me, Charlie's jaw drops in shock.

“Why? Do I look pregnant? Am I glowing?” Oh my God, Charlie- you're suppose to say **no**.

“Then comes a baby in a baby carriage.” Danny giggles behind a fist which erupts into coughs after Rachel sends him a withering glare.

“Well, are you?” Rachel counters with a not so subtle look at Charlie's front. Which has me looking at Charlie's front. We haven't really spoken seriously on the subject of children. I just know that she wants to have millions of them. But suddenly the idea of touching her swollen tummy as it creates our child doesn't seem like a far off into the distance dream. It would be magnificent. And our child would be beautiful (Charlie) and kind (Charlie) and funny (Charlie) and not a total idiot (Me). 

“No.” Charlie rolls her eyes at her mother and I want to give her a high five. Because _seriously_ , Rachel? What's next? A shot-gun wedding at the courthouse? “But if I were I'd hope you wouldn't act like you hated the very idea of it. Like right now.” Her words make Rachel's lips purse because Charlie is right. Rachel would love grandbabies. “However, I do love Bass. And I want you to not hate us for that. You're my mom. No one in the entire world could love me as much as you do. But Bass could. I think he already does. And I don't need your approval for that happiness. I would like you to accept it though.”

Danny begins a slow clap from the other side of the table until it is interrupted by a smack on the back of the head from Miles.

“Fine,” Rachel says quietly. She looks at me with the hardest blue eyes I've ever seen in my life. “But if you fuck this up I'm coming after you.” She's trying to scare me but there's really no need. I'm not going to waste our lives flirting with an on and off relationship. My intentions are to be with Charlie until I'm no longer capable of breathing. 

“And just so you know I'm pretty sure Miles and Nora set us up. Just in case you need someone to direct your immediate anger at.” Charlie says with a sweet smile to her father while Rachel abruptly stands and starts gathering dishes with a pouting Danny. Ben turns on Miles so quickly I'm surprised the man didn't break his neck.

“You'd better hope this doesn't end up in flames.” He says to his little brother.

Miles smiles at us once before he notices that I have pulled Charlie's hand into my lap. 

“It won't,” he says certainly.

 

 

Later that evening I set my clothes out and stuff my briefcase with the stack of graded papers I had spread out on Charlie's kitchen table. She's hanging her scrubs and folding laundry to a Supremes song and is totally uninhibited when she hits the high notes. I laugh and peer into the bedroom to find her messy bun bouncing on top of her head as she shakes her perfect panty clad ass. This could be us for the rest of our lives. 

I can imagine coming home from work and kissing her until she pulls me into the bedroom. Or cooking dinner and laughing about how horrible our day was until we finally got home to each other. Or falling asleep curled around each other on her incredibly comfortable couch during a marathon of Netflix. Or relaxing in the bathtub with a bowl of cereal (because I can understand why she does that now- it's really relaxing). Someday we might even be living somewhere else with more space and tiny versions of ourselves running around and causing disasters all over the place. I can see it all with her. 

Charlie's mid-spin when she notices me leaning against the door frame watching her. She has one of my t-shirts on and there are little wisps of hair in her face and all I can think of is how she told everyone at the dinner table that she loved me. She's so amazing my chest actually feels like it's swollen with all these thoughts and feelings for her. It's ridiculously romantic.

“Are you just gonna stand there and stare at me all night? Because that's creepy as hell.” She says but her eyes are soft blue and her grin is wide and teasing.

“The Marvelettes turned this song down because they didn't think singing “baby baby” throughout the entirety of the song sounded appealing.” I say offhandedly. 

“Sucks to be them. But then again, I assume you would already know that the Supremes didn't much like the song either. And were actually pressured by the producers to record it. They couldn't really complain though, it reached number one in the US pop charts a few weeks later.” She informs me while she puts away the basket and pulls back the covers of the bed before coming to a stand still in front of me less than a foot away.

“You would assume correctly,” I say fondly. I tuck some of the curling wisps back from her face and kiss her cheek. 

“Do you know what I'm gonna do to you now, Mr. Know It All?” Charlie drags her eyes down my plain t-shirt to grey sweatpants and bites her lips like she's seen something sexy. It makes me laugh or blush. Fuck, I'm blushing. 

“Bed stuff?”

“I was thinking about sexy bed stuff. Ya know, you. Me. Marvin Gaye. Tammi Terrel. _The bed_.” She does an over the top wink and reaches out to pull the hem of my shirt over my head and drops it on the floor like we didn't just spend the last hour cleaning her apartment.

“As long as it's not something featured in Cosmo I'm willing to give it a try.” I help pull her (my) shirt off to join the (my) other shirt on the floor.

“Yeah. I don't think any man would like a fork dragged along his balls.” She giggles as she walks away from me, stripping off her panties and crawling on to the bed. “But I have been threatening to tie you to the bed and fuck you in it. I could go on Amazon and buy a strap on to experiment with. Or we could make ice cream sundaes on each other.” She wiggles her eye brows when I strip off the rest of my clothes and I come to the edge of the bed to crawl in after her. Honestly, I've never thought about getting fucked before. Well, not like that. I really can't tell if she's being serious or joking right now.

“Did you already buy it?” I ask, unsure of whether or not I want to know the answer. 

“Yes,” Charlie whispers with a grin as I settle in between the v of her legs. My cock slides against her wetness. Her hips grind to the slow rhythm against me while she runs her hands through my hair and leans up to softly peck at my neck and jaw. 

“Fine.” I groan when she reaches down to cup my ass to push me harder against her. It's really hard to say no to her when she's being so persuasive. “But we're trying it on you first.”

"The strap on or anal? Because you're sexy parts work just fine." Her breath hitches in between words when I bury myself in her.

"Do you have the strap on?" I ask, rocking my hips into her with a slow frustrating tempo that has her pulling at my thighs to go faster and harder.

"No." She stops biting her lips long enough to ground out the word.

"Then you already have your answer." I lick and bite into her neck as I roughly slam into her. 

That night we exhaust each other to the sounds of Motown and I tell her I love her over and over and over again.

And she repeats it back.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so happy to have finally finished this!  
> It was killing me and stumping me and driving me insane!!!!!!!!!  
> But here it is and I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Songs mentioned in the No Filter Universe:  
> Buddy Holly by Weezer  
> Can't help Falling in Love With You by Elvis Presley  
> Dancing in the Moonlight by Toploader  
> Itty Bitty Pretty One by Thurston Harris  
> Stand By Me by Otis Redding version  
> Be My Baby by The Ronettes  
> Where Did Our Love Go by The Supremes  
> Ain't No Mountain High Enough by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
